Through it all
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot... Mi versión sobre el 7x01 "Driven", como fue y como me hubiese gustado que terminara...


**Deben haberse hecho infinidad de fics sobre este nuevo capítulo, pero no pude evitar escribir mi versión... así sentí que había sido el episodio y así tendría que haber terminado, aunque lógicamente, las cosas probablemente sigan de forma diferente. Espero que les guste y perdón por la inusual extension, no es lo acostumbrado en mí pero no quise dividirlo...**

**Through it all**

Kate se recostó en su cama. Su cama… la de su departamento, sí… había pasado la noche en la comisaría esos últimos días y en cuanto le entregaron otra vez su departamento, que se había inundado con ese caño roto, había vuelto a sus cosas…

No era que quisiera alejarse de las cosas de Rick, simplemente no podía estar cerca de la familia… cada una hacía lo que podía… pero tanto Martha, como Alexis estaban distintas con ella… ¿o era ella la que había cambiado?

Eso no era importante ahora… ahora Kate necesitaba encontrarlo… encontrarlo y saber… entender… y abrazarlo… tocarlo… olerlo…

Kate sintió que temblaba y se tapó con las mantas. No era frío, claramente no podía serlo en esa época del año…

Inspiró hondo y le salió un suspiro. Comenzó a llorar en silencio. Era la primera vez que podía hacerlo sin reprimirse y supo que era necesario…

No quería rendirse, pero las evidencias indicaban que aunque Rick estuviese vivo, _"quizás no quería que lo encontraran"_ y eso la destruía casi tanto como no poder encontrarlo…

Necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos no podrían mentirle… ella lo conocía demasiado… él la amaba… ¿y si no se había atrevido a decirle que no quería casarse con ella? ¿Y si lo que Espo y todos a su alrededor sospechaban era cierto?

No… Rick no le haría algo así… ninguno de los dos se lo merecía…

Se tomó su tiempo para llorar… y luego se levantó de un salto… ya tendría tiempo de dormir…

Se había tomado el trabajo de limpiar la ventana en donde tenía todos los datos del asesinato de su madre hacía poco… nunca pensó que volvería a utilizarla tan pronto…

Acomodó con cuidado la foto de él, algunos recortes de diarios que hablaban sobre su desaparición y se quedó un largo rato mirando la foto… acarició sus rasgos. Cerró los ojos y sintió en la yema de sus dedos la sensación que tenía al acariciarlo, como sus dedos se entrelazaban en su cabello cuando, en esos raptos de pasión, ella lo besaba y él se abandonaba a ella…

Se mordió el labio, se había quedado sin lágrimas, pero el nudo en la garganta y el dolor punzante en el corazón continuaban…

Sus ojos se perdieron en los de él, en la foto y se prometió que la miraría un buen rato todos los días… en primer lugar porque no quería olvidarse de sus rasgos, pero también porque así sentía que eso lo mantendría vivo y cerca de ella…

-¿Dónde estás amor?- dijo en voz baja, mirando su foto como en trance…

* * *

><p>El FBI dejó de buscarlo, y aunque Kate consideraba que podrían ser de gran ayuda, se sintió aliviada… toda una vida había sentido que podrían haber sido sus aliados, pero ese último año se había dado cuenta de que no era así… por lo que quitárselos de encima había resultado en ganancia, por ahora…<p>

Ryan y Espo… e inclusive Gates siguieron buscando, pero fueron perdiendo las esperanzas de a poco…

Un día Gates la llamó a su oficina y tuvo con ella una larga charla y le pidió que fuera reincorporándose de a poco a su trabajo. No porque necesitara de ella, sino porque eso le ayudaría a despegarse de algo que evidentemente ya no estaba en sus manos…

Pero Kate siguió buscando. Llamó a hospitales, hoteles, y cada noticia que salía relacionada con él, la archivaba minuciosamente para añadirla a su investigación privada…

Lanie la escuchó todo lo que pudo. Ella sabía que su amiga quería ayudarla, pero Kate no pudo realmente sincerarse con ella demasiado.

Y luego de un mes, Martha, que hablaba cada tanto con ella por teléfono, le pidió que fuera a cenar con ellas una noche…

No bien entró con sus llaves, Martha fue a su encuentro y la abrazó. Kate sintió que había sido algo egoísta todo ese tiempo. La pobre mujer, equivocada o no, pensando distinto a ella o no, estaría tan desesperada como ella por encontrarlo… y ni que hablar de Alexis…

-Yo… Martha… siento mucho que este tiempo me mantuve alejada de ustedes… pero… simplemente necesité algo de espacio y una concentración absoluta para poder buscar a Rick…

-Katherine, querida… todos hemos pasado por mucho aquí… no te preocupes… con Alexis solo queríamos decirte que nos gustaría tenerte por aquí más seguido…

Alexis siempre había sido más dura que su abuela y cuando se acercó solo atinó a tomar sus manos y tratar de sonreír.

-Lo encontraremos, Kate…- dijo la joven y Kae sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sí… lo sé…- dijo solamente.

A partir de ese momento y por insistencia de las dos mujeres, Kate se instaló en el loft con ellas.

Era una pesadilla acostarse entre esas sábanas. Pero ella se refugiaba de su lado de la cama y trataba de no pensar…

Algunas noches eran más tranquilas, ella no recordaba lo que había soñado y se despertaba un poco más descansada… y las otras noches se dividían casi en igual proporción en aquellas en las que se despertaba sudando, llorando la pérdida de Rick y otras en las que lloraba cuando se daba cuenta de que él seguía perdido y toda la situación maravillosa que había vivido, era parte de un sueño…

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, Kate nunca perdió las esperanzas, aunque en muchas oportunidades se sintió desalentada… ¿Y si él realmente no quería verla más? ¿Y si toda esa evidencia concluyente era cierta e indicaba que él se había arrepentido y no había podido decírselo personalmente?<p>

Kate pasó el último mes tratando de no llorar, conservando la expectativa de encontrarlo… hasta que recibió la llamada… esa llamada que la dejó congelada… esa llamada que había esperado por dos largos meses…

_"Lo encontraron" "Está vivo"_ Kate sintió que no llegaba nunca al hospital. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Ryan y Espo se encontraron con ella en la puerta y le avisaron que Martha y Alexis venían en camino, era casi bizarro que ella se hubiese olvidado de avisarles…

Cuando lo vio a través del vidrio sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y se detuvo en seco.

-¿Kate?- le dijeron sus compañeros.

-Estoy bien… es solo que no imaginé que volvería a verlo…- dijo y se apresuró a entrar.

Se acercó a él, acarició sus rasgos con la mirada, ansiosa de ver esos ojos azules en los de ella, por fin… tomó su mano, la acarició suavemente…

-Castle… hey… soy yo…- dijo, pero él no reaccionó…

Luego llegaron Martha y Alexis… pero él no reaccionaba. Kate habló con el capitán del barco que lo había encontrado. Rastrearon el bote, fueron a interrogar el sospechoso, encontraron la carpa donde había estado acampando… sus cosas personales… todo…

Y luego el mensaje de que había despertado…

Martha la recibió con la noticia de que él se recuperaría por completo. Kate se alegró pero cuando su suegra le contó que apenas al despertar él había preguntado por ella, no pudo evitar soltar algo de su malestar, indagando si le había contado lo que había sucedido con él…

-Esa pregunta puede esperar…- le aconsejó Martha…

Kate se dio media vuelta ¿esperar? No… ella ya había esperado demasiado. Quería la historia completa, esa historia que se había estado tratando de imaginar durante los últimos dos meses…

-Hey…- le sonrió él al entrar y Kate sintió que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus preguntas, las piernas se le aflojaban.

-Hey…- repitió.

-Para que lo sepas, los médicos dicen que besarse acelera el proceso de curación…

-Besarse puede esperar, Castle…- dijo ella, de alguna manera reconociéndolo en esas palabras.

-Cierto, lo siento… supongo que he añadido algún inconveniente a nuestros planes de boda…

-¿Se supone que esa es una broma?- ella no podía creerlo, ¿todavía tenía ganas de bromear?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Kate sintió que se desmoronaba cuando se dio cuenta de que él no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido entre el accidente y su reciente despertar en el hospital…

-Has estado desaparecido por dos meses…- le dijo y él se asombró tanto que ella sintió que decía la verdad…

Luego vino la charla con la terapeuta… sus palabras resonaron en sus oídos… _"Es una posibilidad que él estuviese pretendiendo no recordar…"_

Kate no podía creerlo… sabía lo que la desesperación y el hecho de no sentirse preparado, habían hecho con ella y las consecuencias… no, él sabía que ella podría entender cualquier cosa… aunque le doliera…

Y luego de hablar con él, vino ese viaje… ella lo condujo al lugar en donde había estado su carpa, al lugar en donde él había pasado, supuestamente, esos dos meses…

Rick quería acercarse, pero ella no podía permitírselo… no tenía idea de lo que sucedía… ella necesitaba distancia… y cada intento de él era peor… hasta que se dio cuenta…

Trató de convencerla, había miles de explicaciones convincentes, aunque no concluyentes para las pruebas que había… pero ella lo amaba, ella seguía confiando en él… porque elegía creerle, no porque tuviera pruebas…

Y cuando todos se reunieron en la comisaría, Rick pudo palpar en carne propia las dudas, no solo de Kate, sino de sus compañeros… esos amigos que ya no lo parecían tanto… aunque hicieran un esfuerzo, igual que Kate…

* * *

><p>El brindis en su casa, con sus tres mujeres más amadas fue como un remanso, esa misma noche… y luego de besos y abrazos, Martha y Alexis desaparecieron y los dejaron solos…<p>

Rick la esperó un rato mientras se cambiaba, estaba algo ansioso, quería acercarse a ella, y no era solamente una cuestión de deseo, sino de contacto físico, de sentirla de nuevo porque a pesar de que su memoria fallaba, Rick la sentía lejana…

-Descubriremos lo que pasó…- dijo ella sin mucho convencimiento, acercándose lentamente, casi pidiendo permiso, incómoda…

-Lo sé…- dijo él un poco más esperanzado- estaba pensando… siento como si llevara puesto esto desde ayer…- y levantó un poco el reloj- como si hubiéramos dormido en la cama anoche…- y ella lo miró incómoda desde el otro lado- para ti debe hacer como una vida…

-Sí… lo es…- dijo mirando para otro lado, tratando de distenderse, la incomodidad ganaba terreno.

-¿Cómo es que no perdiste las esperanzas?

-Las perdí… pero las recuperaré…- dijo nerviosa y le contó lo de sus rituales para mantenerlas… lo de la foto y también lo que había ocurrido con su silla, el hecho de enloquecer si alguien se acercaba o la tocaba…

Rick se rió ante sus ocurrencias y Kate sintió que su corazón volvía a acelerarse, ese era el Castle que había extrañado, su compañero, su compinche… el que se interesaba por ella…

* * *

><p>De pronto él se puso serio y ella sintió que la ansiedad y el nerviosismo la excedían… tembló sin saber qué hacer… o, mejor dicho, tembló ante la necesidad de arrojarse en sus brazos pero sintiéndose incapaz de hacerlo…<p>

Él la esperó, la respetó, se dio cuenta de sus dudas y ella finalmente, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, quiso sentarse a su lado, acercarse al menos un poco… y se dejó llevar por su necesidad y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, y permitiéndole que él la acariciara y la abrazara también…

-Lo siento tanto…- le dijo él con sinceridad mientras ella apenas controlaba las lágrimas que se le escapaban- por todo lo que te hice pasar…

Ella separó su cara de la de él y colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios, tratando de controlar el llanto silencioso…

-No es tu culpa, lo sé… a ti también te pasaron cosas… así que…

-No es lo mismo, no lo recuerdo… aunque sé que te extrañé mucho… porque no podría ser de otra forma…

Kate quiso decir algo, pero se permitió volver a apoyarse en él mientras secaba sus lágrimas…

-No podemos simplemente retomar desde donde lo dejamos, ¿verdad? Como si nada hubiese pasado…

-No…- fue la contestación inmediata de ella…

-Pero llegaremos a eso… encontraremos el camino a casa…- le dijo con certeza y ella se quedó allí un buen rato, incapaz de moverse…

* * *

><p>Rick saboreó esa cercanía pero aunque no quiso presionarla, juntó fuerzas y separó su cara de él y la miró de cerca… Kate intentó sonreír, él secó sus lágrimas y besó su frente…<p>

-Dios, Kate… te he esperado toda la vida… no creas que te presionaré ahora…

-Gracias…- le dijo ella y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tanto esperarlo, tanto desear que volviera y ¿ahora no se atrevía ni siquiera a besarlo?

La tomó de la mano y se acostaron juntos. La abrazó con ternura y ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Él se quedó dormido enseguida y cuando Kate lo advirtió, lo miró un momento y secando algunas lágrimas, besó su mejilla y se hizo un ovillo de su lado, lejos de él…

* * *

><p>Se despertó temprano al día siguiente. Lo miró dormir un buen rato y se sintió en paz, por primera vez desde que él había aparecido…<p>

Por un momento, en la penumbra del amanecer, ella sintió que nada había sucedido… que todo había sido un mal sueño… recordó las veces que se habían despertado mutuamente, en medio de la noche, para entregarse a la pasión e inspiró profundamente…

Se levantó y se encerró en el baño. Abrió la ducha, hacía calor, más calor del que creyó que haría…

El agua tibia acarició su piel y Kate cerró los ojos… no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que sintió sus manos en su cintura… sus labios en su cuello, tiernos, casi respetuosos… su cuerpo contra el suyo, piel contra piel, como debía ser...

Kate deslizó sus brazos hacia arriba y lo tomó del cuello, abrió los ojos y a través de la cortina de agua, se perdió en sus ojos azules…

-Me has hecho falta… no tienes idea cuánto…- le dijo con voz temblorosa, emocionada.

-Te juro que no te dejaré nunca más…- le dijo él y los labios de ambos se reunieron intensamente.

Kate se quejó un poco, sobrepasada por las sensaciones que le producía el tenerlo tan cerca, tan íntimamente pegado a su piel. Rick ahondó el beso y ella le respondió fervientemente.

Miles de veces habían estado así en la ducha, pero todo se sintió nuevo…

Quiso rebelarse, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió. Algún día podría responder todas esas preguntas que necesitaba responder… ahora tenía que dedicarse a reencontrarse con él… de a poco, aunque eso no significara que la intimidad también vendría de a poco… porque se necesitaban físicamente más allá de las dudas… porque del amor tampoco había dudas…

Eso era lo más importante… por ahora…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, perdón por la demora, no fue fácil, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Gracias por leer!<strong>


End file.
